


pizz

by im_a_clown



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Other, Watersports, enjoy, oh shit, technically, this was made with LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_clown/pseuds/im_a_clown
Summary: one day there was piss
Relationships: party poison/iz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	pizz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildeyedj0kers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeyedj0kers/gifts).



one day there was an asshole called iz walking around like a dumbass. iz was a killjoy. suddenly party poison appeared. hi party poison will you piss on me asked iz. aw an adoring fan of course i will said party poison. they pissed on iz and now iz. was filled with piss and very happy. thanks party poison said iz. no problem whore-o said party poison. and then the fic ended

**Author's Note:**

> 4 iz ur a whore


End file.
